


The Oathblood Trials

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [12]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Vonic comes for Leona and she has to prove her worth as Varotin's heir.





	1. Family Honor

**Family Honor**

“I’m going to see Papa,” Leona said happily on the communicator for the Gambit to Saeris as the cloud lifted her away from Sunspire, “So I won’t be home tonight Uncle, I’ll call you when I land!”  
  
Tonight… had been a fun night. She probably shouldn’t have had that cider that Vel gave her, it made her sleepy and gave her a headache, and she settled onto the cloud, curling up as she touched her fire opal.  
  
 _Sorry you missed the ride Talah, I’ll let you know where I am when I get there._  
  
And with that she fell asleep for a bit, letting the thunder and lightning roll around her in a sort of odd lullaby, and she giggled, thinking of all the things that she wanted to tell Varotin.  
  
She hadn’t even seen him when he proposed to Mama. She had so many things to tell Papa, about Zaer and Talah and Fever and… even getting arrested because a goblin said she stole her OWN bag and she had to set him right.  
  
“I hope he saw that fight…” she mumbled, curling into the cloud, “Shame Xavier didn’t turn out to be a dragon after all,” that woke her up briefly, in his future, she had died. Unable to protect anyone.  
  
 _“No…you were the best babysitter and big sister a kid could ask for. You were… you… you died protecting Kurel.”_

Everything changed he said, that future wasn’t going to happen.  
  
How was she going to make sure of that?  
  
Sleep overtook her a moment later, right as she was deciding to just ask Varotin his opinion on it, and the cloud floated on to it’s destination, landing much later.  
  
A shift in the wind and speed woke her up, and she rubbed her eyes and grinned, trying to see if she could tell which snowy mountains she was near.

It stopped near the top of one, and she hopped off the cloud as it dissipated, giggling and running to the figure that was standing there.  
  
“Papa!” she said, then stopped, a brief horrifying thought as she realized… that wasn’t him.  
  
 _Vonic…_  
  
No more came from the fire opal to Talah or Xavier after that… and all of Leona’s communicators heard a burst of static from her line… then nothing.

* * *

She was… not quiet sleeping, though her body was still. The air was oppressive here, she had a difficult time breathing when she first came to this cave with Vonic.  
  
The Trial had to be passed, failure was not an option… she’d die if she failed… and if she succeeded, then maybe…  
  
Leona accepted Vonic’s offer. She’d protect the ones she loved, her family.   
  
Her father’s ancestors would accept her, somehow.  
  
She was an Oathblood, Varotin had said so.  
  
 _How long had Vonic been watching me? Does he know…?_  
  
Her body shuddered in pain and she tore her attention away from her thoughts and into the training she was doing in the strange meditative state she was in.  
  
If she took her attention off him for a second, she paid for it. No time for worries or hesitation now.  
  
…there would be no second chances at all for her any longer. Her Trial was beginning.


	2. A Mother's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Mira learns of Leona's disappearance.

**A Mother's Rage**

_Mira was pacing in her laboratory, beside herself with worry, and pointedly not looking at the shattered bloodstone or the burning papers next to it._  
  
…most everything in the room was burning, violent black and red flames were rolling off her body to her equipment, Serene had fled to the study and had frozen the door, keeping the fire contained… for now at least.

The morning had started strangely…  
  
She had woken up much earlier than normal, a strange feeling worming it’s way through her system, and quietly checked the bond with Varotin.  
  
He was worried.  
  
That was enough to give her pause, and no amount of testing their bond would give her any more information than that. She checked the bloodstone markers for Leona, saw her sailing across the seas, and wondered when she had left Sunspire…  
  
Mira frowned, the marker was moving much faster… and she went to get her equipment to measure speed and trajectory.  
  
Before she could though, the static came over both the Crimson Wings and Atlas communicators… and then nothing.  
  
She turned, horror in her eyes as she watched the marker on her map…  _vanish_.  
  
Serene was woken up and dragged into the laboratory, both working on what little information at that time that they had.  
  
Leona had just been there, Mira had taken a sample to test for corruption. It was easy to test it for location.  
  
…yet… the scrying spell had failed, the blood boiled and bubbled as it caught fire.  
  
 _Someone is blocking me…  
_  
She checked the bond with Varotin again.  
  
Worry. Worry and anger…   
  
Mira pulled herself away from it, and the flames started to pool at her feet. Serene took a step back, sweating as it became hotter in the room, and then finally ran away, Mira could feel the coolness of her student’s ice breath on the door, the one thing that could stand up to her flames.  
  
 _What happened? Did Vonic…?_

_He doesn’t have the power to block my scrying… or I don’t think he does…_  
  
Does… Cero…  
  
Her eyes were wide, it was the only thing that made sense and yet…  
  
 **“NO!”**  she screamed,  **“No… he wouldn’t!”  
**  
Flames surrounded her, only Leona’s shattered bloodstone not burning in her rage.


	3. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trials begin...

**The First Test**

The flames parted, and she quietly followed Vonic through to the dome beyond, her eyes widening at seeing the spirits around, all fighting each other, causing her to briefly think of Stormheim and Skyhold…  
  
“Our ancestors,”came the answer to the unasked question,“You can’t speak with them. They won’t notice you until the trial begins.”  
  
Leona frowned, glancing over at them and biting back a rather scathing retort.  
  
“No,” the briefest of small smiles passed over his lips, “ _These_  idiots are preparing for the newest possible heir. I’m certain when a Trial isn’t about to be underway, they have much better things to do with their death… though, some of them are fun fights.”  
  
She blushed at that, and he glanced back at her, “If you start holding back now, you’ll die.”  
  
The girl puffed out her cheeks, “Usually insulting someone as you meet them isn’t such a good idea,” she crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
He nodded and then turned away, continuing to lead her through the battling ancestors towards a small hut, beckoning her inside. Leona paused a moment, looking around to try and get her bearings.  
  
There was a hill a bit away, and another gate on top of it… but she couldn’t tell how to get through to it.  
  
“The trial is fighting?” she crossed her arms, “The way Papa seemed to act, I’d thought it be more. He could wipe the floor with all of these guys.”  
  
She entered the hut, blinking as she saw that it was filled with all sorts of weapons, most of which were she had never seen the likes of before… even with all the travels she had taken in her short life.  
  
“The Trial is a lot more than just fighting; however, before anything else, you need to be strong to be an Oathblood,” Vonic glanced back at her, he had taken her bag and training swords before even bringing her to the cave, “This is only the first part.”  
  
“So… I pick out one of these?”  
  
Leona narrowed her eyes as she studied each of them, trying to figure which two would…  
  
“No. You use…  _this one_.”  
  
She glanced over as her uncle picked out a sword, whose blade was taller and nearly as wide than she was, with the skinny hilt only a fifth of the length of the blade, “That looks horribly unbalanced,” she pointed out, “And… uh, it’s  _big_ …like  _really_ , really big.”  
  
“When you’re strong enough to wield this one with no issues, I’ll give you it’s twin,” Vonic flipped it easily in his hand and then tossed it at her.  
  
She caught it, falling back as the weight of the sword hit her, and then glanced up at him, “Now wha…”  
  
Before she could ask the question, there seemed to be a shift in the dome, an odd pressure lifting, and voices started to fill the air.   
  
Leona’s eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder to the outside of the hut, frowning as she felt a much stronger presence than she had before.  
  
 _“Heir. Come begin your trial.”_  
  
Vonic sat down in the middle of the hut, “If you come back here to regroup, it starts over,” he held up a finger, “Survive one day of battle. The path to the next part of the Trial won’t open until you pass the first.”  
  
“How much time did you did you take?” Leona frowned as he smirked, not answering her question.  
  
She puffed out her cheeks and hefted the sword to rest on her shoulder as she turned on her heel and went to take the ancestors up on their challenge to battle.


	4. It All Ends In Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leona's test begins, Mira speaks with Cero and then heads after her.

**It All Ends In Tears**

Three letters would appear in a burst of flame to the person that they were entrusted to.

_Lyren._

_Forgive the quietness of this, I should more than likely use the communicators to make things more public, but I feel that possibly discretion may be wise for the moment._  
  
Cero has found Leona, she is safe.  
  
I am going now to where Varotin is, he is close to her location. I do not know how long I shall be away, but I will be returning with her.  
  
Serene is under orders to rebuild my laboratory and then start recollecting samples. Your blood was one that survived the fire, so we do not need one of yours; however, please inform my student that we need to regather Sunsoul C and Silversong B for the corruption research.   
  
Also please inform her that I request she fill out any paperwork that you might need for the laboratory’s destruction, reconstruction, and my absence from Atlas for the time being.  
  
She’s used to such things. She’s rather good at documentation.  
  
I promise not to set the world on fire. Much.  
  
Your friend,  
Mira A.  
  
The next letter took her from squeezing a bit of stained cloth into a beaker and then frowning as she concentrated on finding his location.

_Zaer,_  
  
I had taken the smallest bit of your blood during the incident in the Rookery, I apologize for using it like this, but I wish to inform you that Leona has been found. She is not accessible at the moment, but she is found and she is safe.  
  
I am going to my fiance. He knows exactly where she is, and she is not being held against her will, though I suspect her emotions were played in this.  
  
When we return, I expect that she’ll want to speak with you on many things.   
  
Thank you,  
Mira A.

The last letter was the most difficult, and one Mira almost didn’t write. It took a component that took her several minutes to decide to use, but… she finally gathered the pieces of the healing bloodstone, melting them down to find the connection to the one that caused it to shatter, then reached into her bag, remembering Cero’s lesson the night before, and took out a verdant sphere he had once given her, cracking it and melting it in with the blood and fire.  
  
 _Leona’s friend._  
  
I’m certain you are possibly well aware of her disappearance. I… do not know who you are, or how you met her, but… I wanted to inform you that she is safe.   
  
Or at least she is safe for now.  
  
I am going to where her father is, from there I will go to find her, though I fear that it will be some time before we can reach her.  
  
The red shard you now hold is a piece of a bloodstone that shattered, one I made to monitor her a long time ago. It is the only piece left, and while it will not lead you to her location, there is a slight chance… rather slight… that you may be able to communicate with her. I’ve put a great deal of power into it, so it should… theoretically… work.  
  
She is near Winterspring, that much I can tell you. Other than that, you are on your own to do with this information as you wish.  
  
I want to give her some support in case things go very badly.   
  
Leona’s mother,  
Mira Ashsong.

* * *

Mira almost didn’t come. Cero’s words to her, while soothing, did ignite a great deal of anger she didn’t know she could have towards the one bound to her soul.

Still… soft steps landed at the tree in Winterspring that probably meant more to her than any other location, and Mira placed her broom inside her bag, then went to stand at the bottom, letting white flames dance from her fingers to the trunk, watching as it drifted up to the branches and down to the roots.

“I’m fire-proofing this because you and I are about to have a rather large fight,” Mira said loudly, glancing up, “And then after said fight, we’re going to have a rather intense make-up session… which I’ll use the strength of against you for the second round of our fight… and after I beat sense into you, I  _might_ be calm enough for the second make-up session.”

She tightened the straps of her bag and then rolled up her sleeves and started to climb up the tree.

“I should have looked here first, we first met here, and if you were worrying, of course this is where you would be,” she said slipping a little, then finding her footing and pausing a moment before climbing further up, “Though after speaking with Cero tonight, I’m revisiting the question of why you were here in the first place!”

Mira frowned, pausing for a moment then taking a deep breath and continuing, “What is this heirloom Leona is fighting for anyways? And why is it so important that she has to!? He couldn’t explain it to my satisfaction, nor could he explain to that effect why she agreed, protecting others my foot! I don’t trust your brother! He played her emotions or…” she slipped again, “Or something!”

She started again, “I saw her… Cero showed me, but she’s alright, tired… injured a bit… but alright.”

It took her a bit longer, it completely exhausted her, but she finally reached the branch where she and Varotin had first met and sat down, leaning against the tree, closing her eyes as she held up a hand.

“Give me a moment, and then we’ll have the make out session,” she said panting, “Might as well give me your argument now, I’m dying, but I am listening…” she paused at the silence, then opened her eyes and noticed the  _one_ thing wrong with this whole plan.

Varotin wasn’t on the branch.

Mira stood, a little too quickly, and the words she wanted to yell were lost as she fell completely out of the tree.  
  
 _“Gotcha!”_

She landed in his arms with an  _“oof”_  and then glared up at Varotin, “You and I are about to have a rather…” she started again, then paused, sitting up to touch his face, “…nasty fight… Varotin…”

He didn’t answer, and Mira curled into him, wiping at the tears that were suddenly appearing in her eyes, his tears that made her anger dissolve into the same fretful worry he was feeling.

“Fool…” she whispered, tears still flowing, “Stop being frightened, Cero said it’d be alright. I thought you had more faith in our daughter than that.”


	5. Save Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona takes a moment of rest during the First Trial

**Save Point**

Everything  _hurt_.  
  
Leona barely dragged herself back to the hut, ignoring Vonic’s impassive stare as she flopped down on the floor, not even letting go of the sword as she fell unconscious.  
  
How long has it been since the trial began? She wasn’t even sure, it was starting to meld together into one big beating.  
  
Dreams of earth and blood came. Her back burned from the tattoo fighting back against any shadows that tried to come this close to her… though here it was just shadows of death. The Voices  _seemed_  to avoid this place.  
  
She was getting stronger.  
  
That was her only solace as she got up the next morning, her wounds from the day before fully healed and clean. Vonic gave her a bit of soup, she drank it, then stood and picked up her sword.  
  
She lasted a little longer… but still failing, coming back to the hut eight hours later, not able to keep up, getting far too injured to safely go on.  
  
 _Breathe._  
  
Papa’s old lesson, finding her balance…  
  
Would it help here?  
  
 _…it wouldn’t hurt…  
_  
She slept, ate enough the next morning to sustain her, then sat in a meditative position, sword laying across her legs as she deeply took a breath, her ears twitching as she listened.  
  
The Oathblood ghosts were still fighting outside, she concentrated on the sounds of their battle.  
  
It took her all day.  
  
But she started to form a strategy.  
  
 _Am I strong enough?  
_  
 _…I’ll have to force myself to be…_  
  
Leona stood, lifted the sword over her shoulder, and walked out the door of the hut and back into the Trial.


	6. Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Trial is passed.

**Passage**

_I wasn’t good enough…_  
  
 _I shouldn’t be here!_  
  
 _Father… why…_  
  
Leona winced as memories of despair and loss hit her blade as it crossed with the others here, the offerings that failed their trial.  
  
 _ **Failure means death.  
**_  
 _Why didn’t they go back to the beginning? They could have gotten stronger.  
_    
 _They could have passed this!  
_  
How long had she been in here? She had no idea…  
  
She didn’t think on it, her body was far too busy for her mind to distract it.   
The despair of the others, the feeling of hopelessness and anguish at their failure seemed to fuel her own rage and determination.  
  
 _ **No way am I falling here!  
**_  
The day wore on, she kept fighting, swinging the sword far too big for her as she kicked and ran, taking on all of the opponents and defeating them one by one or two by two in some cases… once three attacked her at once, and she assaulted them for it.  
  
She was not sure how much time had passed, only that she had been fighting for  _such_  a long time…  
  
And then suddenly.  
  
It was all over.  
  
There was no one  _left_  to fight… the failed ancestors walked away, all defeated.  
  
Vonic nodded at her from his place in the hut,“Hmph. A few hours after I finished. Not bad. See you in six days for the next trial.”  
  
Suddenly there was a pop, and Varotin was next to her, and she was in his arms, “Leona! I’m so proud! You beat my time by three days! Sorry it’s so hard, but  _you can do this_ … it’s the only way I know to keep you safest,” he tossed her up, “See, told you so! You can’t doubt it ever now,  _only_ Oathbloods can even get in here!”  
  
 _Papa…_

She started to speak as something pulled her away, and she tried to grab hold of his hands to stay just a second longer, she wanted to say  _something_  to him!  
  
And then she was outside the cave in Winterspring.  
  
“And another thing… how DARE you think that…” the person yelling stopped and gasped,  _“Leona!”_  
  
She turned and suddenly was lifted in a large hug by Mira, “Mama, I’m alright…” she whispered, finally finding her voice.  
  
How long has it been?

She glanced to her hand, the large sword hadn’t returned with her… was it something she couldn’t keep until she passed all of them?… then up to the sky, _Six days, I have six days until the next Trial._  
  
 _I’m not going in unprepared. I won’t lose._ **  
**  
…even though all she wanted to do now was fall asleep for three of those days.


	7. Worry and Doubt

**Worry And Doubt**

Leona woke up with a start, shivering as she tried to escape the nightmare that had snuck past her barrier circle of stones and the runes tattooed on her back, and the girl hugged her knees as she took in deep breaths, tried to concentrate on anything but the vision she had seen in her dreams.  
  
Her hand went to her neck a half second before she remembered that Vonic had taken away her fire opal and she had yet to get it back.  
  
And Papa’s mist couldn’t help her either. Not while he was in the Cave.  
  
She frowned, closing her eyes and counting slowly to ten.  
  
Opening her eyes, she got up, ears twitching as she rolled up the sleeping bag and walked to the shore outside the sea tunnel.  
  
The waves crashed against the sand, and she looked out to the much more violent than she remembered ocean.  
  
Papa was able to get into the Cave. He said he took that first test…  
  
Did he take the full Trial? Was he Vonic’s heir?  
  
Why was she even worried about it right now?  
  
 _Three days left._  
  
Leona hugged herself for warmth and looked up at the clouds above the water.  
I started this didn’t I? Might as well finish it.  
  
“I can’t protect everyone…” she chewed her bottom lip as she admitted it in her quiet voice, then glanced behind her at the soft lights of the residences nearby, “Not yet at least.”  
  
After the Trial? Who knew?  
  
 _Maybe that’s why Papa and Kit wandered…_  
  
“One day I’ll be able to. I’ll return then,” she put the nightmarish vision from the dream out of her head, and reached into her pocket for a box of medicine that Mira had sent her that evening.  
  
She opened the tin and stared at the red pills, frowning as she guessed how her mother had made them. _“For anxiety and to keep bad dreams away,”_  said a little note on the inside.   
  
Blushing at the reminder that she hadn’t looked at it when she received it, instead stuffing it in her bag, she took one pill and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it and then waiting.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
 _Of course… Mama made a placebo._    
  
She smiled a little. Mira was trying at least… she had to get stronger then.  
  
Too many people were fighting for her, maybe she should fight for herself too.  
  
Not even her footprints were there when the sun rose, the sea had washed them away. Only her things left in the tunnels betrayed the fact that she’d had stayed the night.


	8. Bes' Friends

**Bes' Friends**

There was one day before she would have to restart the Trials, and Leona found entering Silvermoon, frowning as she listened to the other travellers.  
  
 _There might be some records on the Oathblood in the Spire… and that should give clues to…_  
  
“OY! ‘ONA!”  
  
She paused at the familiar voice, then stared at the girl that ran up to her in the uniform of a fledgling ranger, “N…neri?!?”  
  
“Like it?” the taller girl grinned as she twirled around, “Pa said tha’ since I’m ge'ing good, I shou’ try for the 'Striders!” she lowered her voice, “Gives Sunspire a right proper reputa'ion if t'kids like me and Davon join proper soc'ty. He brough’ me here the oth'day, packed a lunch an’ ev'ry'ing too! And Ma was one of the rangers, so Gwyds and I’s been fin'ing out all sor’s of t'ings abou’ her!”  
  
Leona grinned, “You’ll be around all the fancy ladies and lords too. May even be hired to do security at their estates.”  
  
“Gor? Y'think so?” Neri took Leona’s hands, “Maybe a proper lor’ will see me and fall 'ead o'er 'eel! Wot you’ve been doin’?”  
  
The two girls talked for a good long time, and while Leona didn’t tell Neri much of what was going on with her, the elder girl smiled, then gasped as she was handed the chain with the small coral dolphin she had made for her birthday.  
  
“Sorry I missed it…”  
  
“Gor, I 'give ya,” Neri grinned, putting the necklace on, and then looking at the stone, “You foun’ th'rock on our beach, didn’t ya?”  
  
“Yeah… and I know you said those were your favorite animals,” she gasped as the taller girl grabbed her for a hug.  
  
“I may not be yours yet, b'your my best friend 'Ona,” Neri said, “I’ll get jus’ as brave as you, promise,” she held out her pinky, “I’m gonna be the bes’ and cutes’ strider! An’ I’m gonna make t'uniform better too!” the owl on her shoulder (Gwydion had a crocheted white scarf with purple and blue flowers today), hooted his agreement, “The’ you and I can go on more trips.”  
  
“…just let me plan the routes next time,” Leona hooked her pinky with Neri’s, “I don’t trust your planning abilities.”  
  
“Deal!”


	9. The Second Trial

**The Second Trial**

She woke up in the morning, ate a breakfast, and then gave Talah one last hug before leaving for the Trial.   
  
 _I won’t die on you. We’re not going to be even unless you kill me._  
  
Leona went to Mira and asked her for a portal, which the blood mage reluctantly gave, and soon stood outside the cave in Winterspring.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she went inside.  
  
The dome that had held the first Trial was filled with the Oathblood that had failed it, but instead of fighting, they were waiting on her, most cheering as she walked through their ranks to the Gate leading to the next Trial.  
  
She found it seemingly built into a wall, with moss growing around and into it, a dark light glowing as she paused, just long enough to adjust her bag, and stepped inside.  
  
“Hey! You didn’t have to be summoned!” she was picked up in a large hug by Varotin, “I’ve got to go back to your Mama now, but… I’m so proud of you Leona!”  
  
She blushed, smiling a bit as she hugged him tightly, careful of the new bruises he had gotten with training with his elder brother, and sighed at the black eye and swollen lip. He put her down much too soon, and gave her a thumbs up and a grin, “I believe in you Leona! You got this!” **  
**  
He vanished then and she took a deep breath, then stepped forward on the moss covered stone to meet Vonic and her second Trial.

The room opened out, ending abruptly at the edge of water, and for a long ways off, that was all she could see, a maze of sorts, and she glanced up, blinking at a mirror above the water, showing the twists and turns.  
  
 _Doors… I see doors leading deeper, there are… okay… oh crap, what was THAT?  
_  
Some sort of creature was swimming through the labyrinth and she frowned as she stared at it’s reflection, trying to figure what it was, she had never seen anything like that before…  
  
“It’s time for you to submerge.”  
  
She turned to face Vonic, the armored man standing next to a cube, and then walked over to him, taking a deep breath.  
  
 _I think I can swim this with no issues… it’s the doors that are going to be hard, those walls seem to reach all the way to the surface, and I can’t get around them. Wonder how long I can hold my breath.  
_  
“Welcome to the Trial of Depth, or as it’s come to be known, the Trial of Death.”  
  
It was then she noticed the piles of bones strewn across the floor in the reflection of the labyrinth, the spirits wandering sadly about, and she nearly covered her ears at the wails of despair, much  _much_  more desperate than the ones in the last Trial.  
  
She looked to Vonic, then to the strange device, and he nodded at her, then handed her a tonic.  
  
It must have been the light in here, his eyes and body language didn’t seem as harsh as she remembered them being, and she took the potion, drinking it, and then eating the bread he gave her after that.  
  
He gestured next at her to lay down, and she frowned at that, “I’m not swimming the…” the look he gave her silenced her and she took a breath, then climbed into the tube, laying down and about to ask a question when she found herself staring at her body from above.  
  


_It’s not a mirror, it’s the maze!_  
  
She watched in near panic as the cube holding her body moved to the surface of the water then dropped below, and she ran to watch as Vonic dived down.  
  
For a split second she felt she was drowning, then a prick to her arms and a slight pressure as if something resting on her head and she could breathe again.

_I have to get through this…_  She took a step forward, watching above her to see the cube move with her, then nodded to herself, _Alright. That’s going to make this easier.  
_  
It was strange, she still felt like she was underwater, and she found that by swimming, she could move a little faster than walking, but couldn’t go over the walls as she had suspected, it tired her too much for one, for another, the creatures she had noticed seemed, in this room at least, to be hovering near the edge of the water.  
  
Or the edge of the mirror.  
  
She couldn’t rightly tell  _which_.  
  
Frowning she came to the first series of doors, her eyes frowning as she noticed the writing on each.  
  
 _It looks like my runes… did Serene base it on something?  
_  
She looked around again and frowned, realizing that she was seeing their  _reflection_ , those seemed purely to be in the physical realm.  
  
 _I saw piles of bones earlier… are the ghosts on this side then?_  
  
She scrunched her nose in thought and turned to the writing again, reading each carefully before making her choice and opening the door.


	10. Labyrinth

**Labyrinth**

This… was not an easy maze to navigate.  
  
Leona spent most of the day hiding in nooks and crannies as she snuck past the ghosts that would wail loudly when seeing her, or the… monster fish-eels with tentacle mouths that she had yet to think of a good name for.  
  
Twice now she had been pulled violently away from the place she was attempting to get to, and looking up, she saw that the cube had been hit and knocked back by the tail of those creatures or by some obstacle that she had attempted to jump over.  
  
 _…So I have to keep an eye on that too… damnit…  
_  
Not just that, but the doors were getting heavier as she went deeper in.  
  
 _Or am I getting weaker…?  
_  
She frowned, pushing that thought out of her mind as she came to another group of doors, reading carefully the runes on them before nodding to herself and pressing the center one and stepping…  
  
Blackness and a jolt, and the feeling of heaviness.  
  
 _I’m back in my body!  
_  
 _Which means…  
_  
She couldn’t sense anything around her, and she frowned, concentrating on getting back to the soul maze before she lost too much time.  
  
Suddenly the world came back, and she nearly jumped back at the spectral teeth and pinchers that were directly in her face, then stared as the creature suddenly fell and looked up, surprised to see Vonic swimming to go back to where he had been waiting.  
  
 _He… he saved me…  
_  
 _But I thought he wasn’t supposed to interfere…  
_  
She took a moment to study the physical reflection of the maze, she was about in the center of it now.  
  
 _Just a little bit further. But I can’t make anymore mistakes._  
  
Chewing her bottom lip, she nodded to herself, “I can do this. No problem.”


	11. Solving the Puzzle

**Solving the Puzzle**

She was getting close to the end.  
  
She could tell because there were a  _lot_ more ghosts and creatures here, and she fell into a pattern of sorts, open the door, slide into a safe nook, sneak around a corner, get to the next set of doors, repeat.  
  
Leona wasn’t sure how much more of this maze she could take, and she crept out from her hiding places to scurry past the creature and get to a place where she could examine the mirror.  
  
The end had to be near!  
  
It took her an hour of careful navigation, but she managed to get to a high place where the creatures weren’t, and stared a moment, committing as many of the remaining twists and turns as she could to memory.  
  
The wailing of a ghost sounded, she had been spotted by one of the wandering ancestors, and the creatures started to turn towards her.  
  
There was a set of doors nearby, she’d have to make a run for it and hope that she picked the right one.  
  
Luckily, there was nothing for the cube to get caught on the physical side, and she slid under one creature, rolled past another, and swam as fast as she could, pushing open the door on the left side and closing it behind her as quickly as she could.

She had chosen correctly… nothing was on this side, and she looked up at the mirror to see that she was in one of the last safe places.

_Just a small rest… five minutes, and then I get back to solving this thing.  
_  
It wasn’t even a moment later when she got back up and pressed forward.  
  
 _No time…  
_  
Somehow she knew this, even though the only clue she had was a vague feeling of weakness. She had to get through the rest of the maze, and quickly.  
  
Only three more sets of doors.  
  
 _Hurry! You can do this!  
_  
She still couldn’t say why she had to hurry…  
  
Just that she had to reach the end soon!  
  
The next set was passed easily enough… then the second…   
  
 _One set left!  
_  
She stopped suddenly, hearing a wailing, hid behind a wall, and sprinted past the creature and the ghost, reaching the last set of doors.  
  
The runes here were nearly faded, but she could still read them.  
  
A shuffling behind her, the beginning of a wail…  
  
 _Choose!_  
  
She took a deep breath, reached for the door in the center, then shook her head and went to the right, pushing it open and then shutting it behind her.

The maze was behind her… here was a large door… below her the cube was closer than it ever had been, it was just her reflection.

Leona stepped to it, then took a deep breath and pushed it with every bit of strength she still had left.  
  
It opened, and for a breath moment she saw the gate to the next trial beyond…  
  
And then she fell into her body and collapsed on the ground, quickly falling unconscious.  
  
“Congratulations… you passed the Second Trial… still a half day behind my time,” Vonic said as he stepped to her, then bent down to pick the small girl up, “Seems you’re better at this than your Father after all.”


	12. Her Room

**Her Room**

She woke up a few hours before sunrise in a strange place after the Trial, only a feeling of being carried and a kiss on the forehead accompanying any forgotten dreams.  
  
She could hear the ocean outside the open window, and looked around the room as she sat up in bed, looking around the room in confusion.  
  
It was strange, the smell coming from beyond the white curtains marked this place as the island belonging to Atlas, but… she had never  _seen_  this before, the last time she stayed with her mother, she had slept on the couch… most every other time she camped in a sea cave she had found while exploring.  
  
It was white and red with a few potted plants, and there were so many little touches, her entire collection of books carefully stacked on shelves, geodes and small stones stuffed everywhere, little stars painted on the ceiling that were glowing in the dark, the stuffed animals… most a gift from Kit or Varotin… and most she’d never admit to having given a name or a backstory… sitting happily on the shelves, the elekk was sitting proudly next to her practice swords, and that was from Papa, while the dragon-hawk and lynx-skin blanket from Kit were both over on the shelves opposite the window, and the white bat from Serene and the little mechanical nightingale from Luce were hidden practically from view (both were very shy according to the history that Leona made up for them).  
  
There was even a reading chair in here, and Leona half expected to see one of her parents in it… considering how the blanket thrown over the back of it, one of them was until just a little bit ago… she  _could_  still smell Papa.  
  
She glanced over to the window, and grinned, seeing that there was a lovely window seat, with pullout shelves beneath it, and there was a stuffed mole and a note addressed to her sitting on the cushion.

Leona chuckled as she picked it up, hugging it as she sat on next to the window, and ran her fingers across the runes.  
  
_“My little Leona,  
From the ground a little girl born to uphold all that is known to be an earth-warder. I can’t say as a Sin'dorei, that I could ever live up to giant wings, or breathing fire. What I do know, is as a father like this little mole here for you to take care of and squeeze when you sleep. I will look out for you and carry you always, where ever life may take you. Once all this is over, a little mole might represent you better than any creature I can think of, my little girl. Dig into the dream world and find yours. I’ll be watching, with the proudest of eyes.  
;)”  
_  
_Papa…  
_  
She smiled, kissing the mole’s head and hugging it, breathing deeply in Papa’s scent and looked out the window at the ocean.  
  
_I better get going.  
_  
She got dressed and grabbed her practice swords, hugging the mole as she left the room, chuckling at herself when she recognized the rest of her mother’s apartment, and wondered just how long it took her parents to finish up her room.  
  
In the kitchen she smiled as she saw a small tin on the counter with a note addressed to her.  
  
_“Little Love,_  
_Sorry that I’m not home, though I doubt you want me to make you breakfast, and as much as I want you to stay here for the next few days until the Trial resumes, I know you’ll want to go and do some personal training and contemplation. Just promise me to be careful and now that you’ve seen your room, I expect you to sleep in it whenever at Atlas._  
  
_I promise to do the same, rather than stay in my laboratory._  
  
_There’s a portal stone in the tin, and I set it to go to Silvermoon, I know that you wished to look up records and meet up with your friend. Let him know that I find his blood very interesting, and if he ever wants a full examination to come see me._  
  
_Don’t give me that look. I simply want to ensure that his immunizations are up to date. Of all the things to die from, let’s cross simple disease off of that list._  
  
_Be safe dearest. And please rest, don’t break yourself on something such as this. You’re so much stronger than that._

_Ps. It seems your hair is getting long, there are some barrettes and hair ties in the tin as well. I didn’t know how exactly you wanted to wear it, so I included a few different ones.  
  
Pps. I took your measurements while you were asleep so that I can make you new clothes soon. You seem to be outgrowing many of your old things.”_  
  
_Mama…  
_  
Leona smiled, opening the tin and looked through the things, taking out the portal stone and a light blue hair tie and setting them on the counter, then looked around, placing the swords on the table along with the mole as she went to the front hall, breathing a sigh of relief to see her bag sitting next to the door.  
  
She grabbed it and went back to the kitchen, stuffing both notes, the tin, and the mole into the compartment mostly reserved for her prized books, and then took out the makeshift compass that Talah had made for her from one of his darts, and moved that to the pouch on her belt.  
  
Taking out a piece of parchment, her ruler, and the special pen Serene had made for her, she wrote her own letter.  
  
_“Papa and Mama,_  
_Thank you. I’ll make sure to come home every chance I get._  
 _I… don’t know what will happen after the Trials, I’m scared about it. But I think I’m going to be like Papa and wander around some more. Something important is about to happen, I can feel it, but I don’t understand it yet._  
  
_I’m not going to lose to Uncle Vonic though. And if being heir will help me protect everyone, then it’s worth it._  
  
_But I think I need more than just strength. I have a lot to learn._  
  
_I love you._  
 _Leona”_  
  
She smiled, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then set her practice swords on her back and her bag over her shoulder… then picked up the portal stone, glancing at the apartment one last time before she activated it.  
  
“Be back soon… promise.”


	13. Letter To Saeris

_Uncle Saeris._  
  
Greetings from Winterspring!  
  
I… apologize for not writing sooner, but by now, I’m certain that you heard that it wasn’t my father that summoned me here, but his brother, Vonic. I’m taking these Trials for the Oathblood family, and I passed the first two already, there’s at least one more.  
  
I’m expecting a few more… but that may be me being paranoid.  
  
The first one you would have liked, I had to fight all of Papa’s ancestors and last a full day. The second one, I… think you probably would have absolutely hated.  
The next one starts in two more days, I get six days rest between each one apparently, and I studied and trained dancing to prepare for it. Though right now I’m outside the cave it takes place in, doing some more training and trying to figure out some things.  
  
Vonic had been watching me. I don’t know how long, and I’m not sure all of what he saw, but he was at Tavern Night, I know that much, and I think he saw what happened in Highmountain, and a lot of other things. He still doesn’t know my secret, he thinks that I’m Papa’s real daughter instead of just adopted.   
But the ancestors and whatever’s in charge of the Trials have to know, and they let me take them anyways… so I guess it’s alright?

_I don’t like thinking about it._  
  
I finished my present for you, I hope it gets delivered in the mail alright. And I was going to save it for your birthday, but I could never figure out when that was. I took five different colored quartz slaps to make it, and it’s a little big, but It’s a map of Azeroth! With the oceans and everything.  
  
I don’t know how people use markers, otherwise, you’d know exactly where Uncle Rizzy and I are at any given time. I might ask Mama or Dar if they can make some for you.  
  
Would you believe I had that thing hidden in my bag for months now? And the stones at first bickered with each other, but when I explained what I wanted to do properly, they all were a lot friendlier.  
  
Er… I hope it got inside the house alright. I might have gotten carried away on the size of it.  
  
I love you Uncle. And I promise to not die on you anytime soon with these Trials.  
…but I don’t think I’ll be returning. Not any time soon, there’s something really important about to happen, I can feel it. And after that big important thing, I think I’ll get lost for a good while. Kit always said I really need to act my age, so I will for once.  
  
There’s something important there too, but I can’t tell you what it is yet.  
  
I promise to write you at least.  
  
Love and kisses, and I’ll come hug you before I disappear,  
  
_Leona_ **__  
**


	14. Ready...

**Ready...**

Leona was quiet as she skinned and cleaned the rabbit, cutting the meat and setting it on the spits, before checking on her fire, blowing another little puff of flame to rekindle the embers, and then started to cook.  
  
In just a few hours the next Trial would be beginning, and she had… no idea what to expect. She had been over the outside of the cave, listening to the stones, but they couldn’t tell her anything about how deep the cavern was or what was in it.  
  
…it made sense… Darnath had mentioned that the only way that the Atlas communicators would break was if she had somehow been involved in a time warp.  
  
She tapped hers, grateful that Mira had included it in her tin, and listened for any chatter from her family there, then wrapped the fur cloak around her as she waited for her breakfast to be finished.

The goblin settlement was much further south and the saber trainers further east, here, she was nearly completely alone, and she had been lucky to catch the rabbits that she did.   
  
It was quiet here, especially in the hours before sunrise. 

Talah tapped something on the communicator and she answered him, the two arguing for a bit, though she smiled when it was done.  
  
She hoped that they were right. They had practiced dancing for an agility test almost all week.  
  
It made logical sense for that to be the next thing… and it wasn’t like they abandoned other training for it either…   
  
He was working again.  
  
Leona frowned, she had hoped that maybe he’d want to be a kid with her for a bit, that they could just grow up together and leave the jobs like that to…  
  
She sighed, poking at her fire, “I am a stupid beach ball,” she muttered, “Of course Fodder’s going back to work. And of course they’re going to use him like that.”  
  
Well after these Trials were over, she’d just have to take those jobs with him to raise his survival rate. Hell, last night she had rushed to help him with the demon blood collecting in Aszuna… and that wasn’t so bad.  
  
He didn’t have to die on every one, that one proved it. And the one he was working when they both spoke yesterday afternoon was hunting vampirates, he didn’t die there either… though they may have wanted him to.

Since his organization found him more useful as Fodder, Gemstone’d have to just team up and prove them wrong on that point.

…how she was going to do that… might have to wait until the Trials were done with. Because right now she had no idea.

Leona puffed out her cheeks, watching the stars above the cave, trying to see what they had to say.

Mostly stories about how the Oathbloods that failed the test had died, and she frowned, eating her breakfast in silence and then standing up, going to clean the camp and pack Asca, taking off her earpiece after saying a quick goodbye for now, and carefully putting it in his saddle bag.

“Take care of Papa when he comes out,” she said patting him and Udon whined at her as he peered out of the bag and she kissed his forehead, “Both of you, alright? I’ll pass this next Test no worries.”

She lead the stone panther to the mouth of the cave and peered inside, then smiled and waved as she walked inside the cave, ready to see what the Third Trial would be.  
  
Hopefully Talah and she were right about this being something to test grace and agility… but she was ready for almost anything.


	15. Reply

**Reply...**

Leona read over the letter that had come today several times, hugging her mole and wiping tears as she smiled.  
  
 _Uncle…  
_  
She missed him. It was part of why she left really, because it just wasn’t…  _right_  anymore.  
  
…but then having a real home again made all the difference… even if she and Papa never stayed in one place very long.  
  
Leona rolled off her bed and walked to her desk, staring at her collected stones for a long time before smiling and picking one out, sitting down on the floor and concentrating on it for a long time.

It was slow, but it took shape into that of a tiger, about to pounce. She smiled, kissing it on the forehead and set that aside as she pulled down her paper, ruler, and pens and started writing in her raised runes.   
  
 _Uncle Rizzy,_  
  
I’m not going to track you with him, in fact, I just told him to not ever tell me where you are, which isn’t too hard because the black opal I made it from is really quiet. So just accept a present from me… since your coral one shattered when I was getting the runes.   
  
…but if you ever wanted to talk to me, all you have to do is whisper to him.  
  
I’m taking the Oathblood Trials. So already, I’m not taking your advice at the moment, but I will after, promise. I’m going to go on some adventures with Talah.   
He needs to get to be a kid too. Which I know is me calling the kettle black, so stop giving me that look.  
  
I’ve come back to live with Mama, or at least mostly, Atlas Island is pretty interesting, and most of my family’s here. Or they come here. The ones I care about anyways… I’m still not going to call Vonic uncle until he earns it, even if he IS Papa’s brother.  
  
Mostly because, he made me trick Uncle Saeris, because I thought I was going to visit Papa and it was him, and I know he got worried sick because when the whole thing came to light, I’m pretty sure no one bothered to think to tell him I was alright! And I know Mr. Mavas has Atlas communicators!  
  
…granted after the incident at the Pearl, I don’t think Mama’s allowed in Sunspire anymore.  
  
I wrote him, don’t worry. And I gave him that map I’ve been working on. I hope he likes it.   
  
You have some fun too Uncle Rizzy. I know you didn’t get to be a kid either… but that doesn’t mean you have to be grown up all the time. I’ll start keeping a stash of deep-fried chocolate bars to share with you soon. And if you ever need help, tell the tiger and I’ll be there, even if it’s just to give you a hug. But remember, Fodder and his partner will come help too (even if I have to drag him by his ear. Or blackmail him) if you ever need that sort of thing.  
  
I love you.  
  
Your Gemstone,   
Leona.


	16. The Third Trial

**The Third Trial**

**_“When you bring the heart of a Dragon. Once this is done, so too shall your final Trial begin…”_  
  
“All Dragons are liars, little one. Remember that.”  
  
“For Azeroth… forever…”**

Leona hugged her knees and stared at the fire, not paying attention to her parents or to Vonic… not that any of them were talking right now.  
  
It… made sense.   
  
It was  _insane_ , but it made sense.  
  
The Oath so long ago made by Papa’s family, the betrayal of it, why they became dragonslayers…  
  
They were Dragonsworn…  
  
To… Neltharion… with an oath to protect Azeroth.  
  
That was… before he became Deathwing,  _he_  broke the promise,  _he_  shattered the bond…  
 _  
Are the Trials to weed out anyone who would still be bound to him? Is it to get rid of any…  
_  
She paled, the only reason she passed then may have been the runes that Lyren and Lyn had given her.  
  
The Trial of the Past was just to show her what had happened, show her the promise that Lasul and Lasora had made back before the Sundering, when the world was new and…  
  
The family name came from that promise. A bond bound by blood.  
  
 _Why did the General give me to Papa?  
_  
 _Did he know?  
_  
 _Papa may not have until last night… but he took the Trial before.  
_  
Her eyes widened as she remembered how strangely he was acting, then sighed,  _Papa forgot. Or he didn’t realize what colors my scales were because it just didn’t matter to him.  
_  
 _Or… he forgot that I wasn’t his real daughter…  
_  
She chewed her bottom lip,  _The Trial’s not over yet._  
The girl glanced over at Vonic, who was sharpening his weapons at the mouth of the cave, and then went back to staring at the flames.  
  
 _…a dragon’s heart…  
_  
It was the item that Lasul, the first Oathblood had told her she needed, that only when she brought one back and offered it would she pass to the Final Trial.  
  
 _Can I kill…  
_  
She hugged her knees, that wasn’t an issue, she knew she could. If they found an evil dragon actually terrorizing a village, it’d be done in a heartbeat.  
  
After all, Talah was her best friend, and she killed him for torturing those grummles.  
  
 _But that was a test. Uncle Rizzy and Talah designed that to force me…  
_  
Killing wasn’t a test for her anymore. And something was  _off_ about this.  
  
 _Can I really ask any of the others I know to just give me their heart? Could I fight them for it?  
_  
 _Why should they?_  
  
She frowned,  _can I offer my own heart…?_  
  
It started as a tiny voice, but as soon as it sounded, it started to get louder and louder.  
  
Jack wasn’t a liar. Neither were Aura and Serene…  
  
Fever maybe, but he was a good person… or he could be. And Envion, he was too, Kit made sure of that.

None of the babies in the Rookery were liars, Mr. Zaer raised them too well.  
  
And from what Mama told her of Mr. Saydron… well, he  _was_  flashy, but he didn’t deserve death either.   
  
 ** _There’s no reason for killing you. I won’t do it just because you said so.  
_**  
She closed her eyes, trying to listen to that voice she had heard earlier, the one that wasn’t an Old God, wasn’t a memory of the Oathblood.  
  
It came from deep within Azeroth.  
  
 _How do I know it’s not an Old God then?  
_  
 _I told Mr. Zaer and Dar that I would help protect the Rookery. How am I supposed to do that if I can’t be willing to stand up here and now.  
_  
 _I just got Uncle’s approval…  
_  
She all but snorted at the small voice that said that,  _Until he finds out I’m a dragon. And then it’s back to all dragons are liars.  
_  
 _Besides… I’m one of the last of them. It’s **my**  heart that the Trial wants. Papa said I could change everything, that no one else would have to take the Trial.  
  
I have to fix the betrayal!  
_  
She could hear Talah calling her a beach ball, then telling her to not do this. She could hear so many people telling her the same thing, that it wasn’t worth it, she didn’t have to take these Trials in the first place.  
  
 _ **Just walk away!  
**_  
She glanced back at Varotin, who was holding Mira close.  
  
Their gaze met, she felt the almost pleading he gave her.  
  
 _Papa knows what I’m going to do… he’s scared because of it..  
._  
She stood up, looking towards the cave, ignoring the sudden shaking of the earth as she started to walk near it, she knew the cause, she knew that her emotions were going haywire, that her loved ones would not want this.  
  
 _Talah… I guess we won’t grow up together after all…  
_  
 _But… I won’t make another stand in my place.  
_  
She glanced back at her parents, “If the Trial wants a dragon’s heart, then… it can have mine. Because I promised to protect everyone I love, and if that’s all it takes, then it’s a small price to pay.”  
  
Tears were in her eyes as she turned away and entered the cave, heading towards the place where The Final Trial was waiting.  
  
Vonic stared at her, then put up his sword and followed her closely, and she glanced back at him once, “I’m not a liar, and I’m going to prove it to you. And… you stink of bad herbs and I bet Papa wants you to quit that!” she whirled back around, stomping off, trying to not lose her calm.  
  
 _If I lose my conviction now…  
_  
She came to the heavily sealed doors at the end of this deep tunnel, the place of the Last Trial, and looked up at the seals carved amidst the vines and roots they seemed to be made of.  
  
 _No turning back._  
  
She took a breath.

“I am Leona Tina Oathblood, daughter of Varotin, last of the line of Neltharion… And I’ve brought you my heart as tribute.”  
  


* * *

Leona puffed out her cheeks, ignoring Vonic for the time being as she stared at the door.  
  
It had ignored her!  
  
So either she had to cut the heart out of her chest. Or she had to outwait it.  
  
Vonic thought she was joking, was trying to get her to go hunting with him.  
  
She just crossed her arms and stared at the door. She was getting in there! And without killing another dragon!  
  
 _Stupid!_  
  
At one point, she had taken out the knife she stole from Talah, and tried to cut… but Vonic had stopped that.  
  
And now he had her knife and Opal. And he wasn’t giving them back!  
  
Her cheeks puffed out more in frustration.  
  
But she wasn’t leaving. She stood by what she said.

“You want a dragon heart, you get  _mine_ ,” she growled at the door, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to breathe fire on you in the next few moments if you don’t let me in!”


	17. Temper Tantrum

**Temper Tantrum**

She was getting tired of waiting!  
  
And Vonic wasn’t helping, he was still thinking that she was joking, still telling her to come on and go dragon hunting. That this had gone on far enough.  
  
Leona crossed her arms, staring at the door, and biting back a retort, instead tapping her foot.  
  
Because if she left and went hunting, she’d be hurting her friends, and she could  _not_ do that. At all.  
  
And she had a perfectly good dragon heart that she was willing to give, especially if it made things alright for Papa.   
  
But this stupid door was not opening!  
 _  
If I can get IN there, I can explain everything. I’ll even show whoever’s in charge of this if I have to!  
_  
 _Vonic’d probably kill you on the spot if he saw you as a whelpling. Especially if he figures out that Papa really did give you his eye.  
_  
 _How can he not know that?_  
  
She frowned, Varotin had a glass eye to replace her bad one that he took, it was possible that Vonic wasn’t even aware of it. And it was way too risky to go whelpling without him actually believing she was a dragon.   
  
She couldn’t use an earthquake to destroy the door, the stones here were too quiet and she doubted they’d listen to her… besides, the door was made of vines and roots, there was a chance that they’d keep right on standing if she crumbled all the rock around them.  
  
That left either chopping it down… and he took away her knife and hadn’t given her back her giant sword from the first trial or the vrykul swords or any of the weaponry she normally had in her bag… or her fire breath.  
  
Leona eyed the door, looking for a weakness.  
  
That would certainly prove things, but something in the back of her mind said it was a bad idea.  
  
Her cheeks puffed out, it was still worth a shot at least.  
  
She stepped back, taking the deepest breath she could, and letting a stream of fire loose at the door.

Success! That wasn’t her best yet, but that was a pretty strong burst!  
  
Vonic was yelling something, and she frowned, the door was still standing, the seals had started to glow.  
  
And suddenly she was knocked down as a much stronger burst of flame rebounded towards her, but not by the fire.  
  
She stared as suddenly it was much cooler and Vonic was laying near where she was, smoke coming off his body, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt flesh.  
  
He didn’t take everything out of her bag, she still had the salve that Saeris had given to her when she gotten struck by that fel lightning, and she got it out quickly, along with some clean bandages.  
  
“Sorry Uncle…” she said quietly, this time  _meaning_  the family title as she tended to him, trying to see how bad the damage was… 

Maybe he believed her now?   
  
 _That doesn’t matter right now!  
_  
She glanced back to the door, it was still tightly closed.  
  
 _Later, I’ll worry about the Trial later, I’ve got to treat these burns first.  
_  
 ** _STUPID DOOR!_**


	18. Letters

**Letters**

_Ona,_  
  
Look at that,  **I’m writing!**  The Ranger General insists on all the Striders to be literate, so I had to study hard to pass a test. And you’re the first person I decided to write to (Da will be second, but I’m learning Taur-ahe to surprise him with it).  
  
Things are pretty quiet here,  **nothing**  like when you and I were back at Sunspire.  
  
We pretty much wake up at sunrise, do our drills, take classes, and then more drills. Our squad leader says that we have to learn the fundamentals of discipline first.  
  
Gwydie and I pass the time in between looking at all the shops in the Bazaar and showing off his latest scarfs to the higher up Striders. Today I have a woven one for him, I had to do it on my ankle loom, but it’s got a lovely green and gold pattern that looks like flowers.   
  
I’ve gotten orders for collars and the like from some of the other novices and cadets, so I’ve been too busy to design the new uniform like I want to. But whoever designed the basic one did have a nice magenta version.  
  
I swear though, once I make up all these orders, right to the drawing board on that. **I’ve got ideas**.  
  
Oh, some pretty Dark Rangers stopped by the Square yesterday and they talked to my Teachers for a good long bit. Rumors are going around about the Warchief wanting to personally train a squadron of the best novices for her guard.  
  
I do know that they watched my squad for a long time and were whispering.   
  
They only seem interested in the girls too, but I never seen no male Dark Ranger except for that Nathanos bloke, and everyone knows he’s there because the Warchief thinks he’s a good kisser.  
  
 **Good lord, this letter sounds nothing like the way I talk. It’s too long!  
**  
Anyways, hope you’re done with your family business soon. Oh and I met your boyfriend the other day. He’s just as stubborn as you are, but I bet he’s a good kisser.  
  
…even Davon has a boyfriend now. He wrote me to tell me that he started seeing the tailor’s new apprentice. But don’t tell him I know my replacement was a boy, he’s shy about all that yet.  
    
 **ARGH. SO NOT FAIR. I WANT A BOYFRIEND TOO!**  
  
But Talah may have a point, it’s distracting now. And I’ve got a lot of work to do yet before I get to graduation.  
  
…even if Kissing is really nice.  
  
Oh! I forgot! That dolphin you gave me got real warm the other day. It only lasted for a second, but I have a bit of a red spot where I wear it, and wondered if the stone reacted to anything off. I heard some do that, but you know more about rocks than I do.  
  
I still won’t take it off, you’re my best friend (even if you did get a boyfriend before me, I forgive you).  
  
Lots of love, and come visit me the  **SECOND**  you’re done with family,  
Neri Thunderhorn  
  


* * *

_Neri,_  
  
First off, I’m really impressed with the mail service on Azeroth. I have no idea how they did it, but they got a mailbox even in here. I’m suspecting that the Bronze Flight is involved somehow. Maybe some mages…  
  
I’m still doing my family’s Trial, and right now sitting next to Papa’s brother as he heals from some nasty burns that I may have accidentally caused by losing my temper.  
  
Second off.  
For the last time, Talah is  **not**  my boyfriend! He’s just my best friend that I like to hang out with and that is  **NOT THE SAME THING.  
**  
And why do you care so much about kissing? I kiss people on the cheeks all the time, it just means they’re family. Go and ask my Uncles!  
  
 **AND EVEN IF I DID KISS HIM (WHICH I DIDN’T), I BET IT’S NOT THE BIG DEAL YOU MAKE IT OUT TO BE!!!  
**  
Third off,   
 **Please**  tell me you’re not volunteering for whatever those Dark Rangers want, that just stinks of something. Unless you’re getting a transfer to Thunder Bluff to learn from Tauren some things (Which I bet Uncle Bara would like), no.  
  
Also, send me more information on that, I think I need to let Uncle Terry or the General know about that sort of thing.   
  
Fourth off,  
Congrats on the commissions for the pet collars. Uh, how much are you charging? I’ll order something for Asca and Udon when I get back.   
  
I have something  **really important**  to talk to you about, so I’ll come and see you right away. And tell Davon I said congratulations on his new friend, I know he’s been wanting to talk to Kyle for a while now.  
  
Lots of love to you too, you’re better at writing than I am when it comes to the non-runes. And if you want, I can practice Taur-ahe with you to surprise Uncle Bara.  
  
Be safe and let me know if you ever need help,  
Leona.


	19. And Then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona finally passes the Trial of Patience.

**And Then...**

_Roots enveloped Vonic, dragging him back into the earth, back where the ancient Lasul had been._  
  
And all Leona could do was watch while holding her breath, then carried her father and the chest that the dragonslayer had left her, walking to the mouth of the cave and collapsing, the strain of all that had happened finally catching up with the girl as she looked into the Cave of Trials one last time.  
  
 **“Good-bye Uncle… and…thank you for Papa.”**  
  
Mira was already summoning a portal, her face pale as she put her hands around the two of them, and then everything was black.  


Leona woke up in her own bed in her own room in Mira’s apartment, and sat up, blinking both eyes, then covered her right one to look with her left.  
  
 _So…that really did happen…  
_  
She got out of bed, her foot hitting the side of the chest, and she knelt down and opened it, chewing her lip at seeing the swords and armor inside, neatly folded for her, then on the top…  
  
“Opal…” she lifted up the medallion, staring at it, it had the crest she had seen in the Cave, Vonic had apparently commissioned this when he took…  
  
No… he made this himself, the stone told her so, the dark silver that encased Rizzy’s gift, causing the stone to wink at her from behind the cut out dragon shape, telling her what had happened to the gem when they were apart.  
  
Leona smiled and put the necklace on, then got up, closing the chest for now, instead putting her usual Atlas wear of a backless top and shorts, the armor could wait. For now at least.   
  
She touched the medallion again, “I’m home,” she whispered, “They’re over.”  
  
Talah would hear it, she’d look for him later, then she’d have to look up Haidee, and she needed to speak with Neri and Davon and…  
  
She covered her ears at the sound of a far away gem that had apparently been trying to contact her, and nodded, “I need to check on Uncle Saeris too apparently.”  
  
Mira was… probably not going to let her go anywhere for a bit, she’d have to sneak out and find Uncle Rizzy first.  
  
Leona puffed out her cheeks, then frowned as she scrunched her nose.  
  
 _Something smelled delicious! Is Aura back too?  
  
But the kitchen had been…  
_  
She ran out the room and down the hall, skidding to a stop as she saw her family at the kitchen table, both Mama and Papa and in the completely clean and refurbished kitchen…  
  
 _“Kit…?”_  
  
“Oh Heya! I didn’t wake you for morning exercises since Mira said you and Uncle Varo had a rough night,” Kit said as she fixed Leona a plate of waffles, “Berries? I’ve got whipped cream too.”  
  
“When did you get here?” she asked with wide eyes as she sat at the table, then smiled over at her parents, chuckling as she noticed Mira had her hand in a deathlike grip on Varotin’s wrist.  
  
“Oh last night, I’m in protective custody… Oh! I gotta write Daddy and Uncle Theravir, they probably should know about that… so how come you guys got home so late?” Kit plopped a large dollop of cream and a double handful of blackberries onto Leona’s plate.

_She knows something happened, but not what…  
_

“We had a family matter,“ Mira said quietly, "Leona, why don’t you take your father to the Rookery after breakfast and see if Zaerathian has work for him,” she glanced over at Varotin, “And if  _anyone_ needs you for anything on this island, you are to do it.  _To the letter_.”

He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly as their daughter giggled.

Kit puffed out her cheeks at being left out, then smiled as she leaned on the counter,“I guess I better help too…”

“No," Mira had a frown on her face, "I need your help in my laboratory.”

Leona frowned as Kit beamed, missing that something had to be wrong for Mira to willingly put Kit near her experiments, and the small girl seemed about to say something when her mother gave her a Look.

Message received and the red-head sighed as she started eating.

“So have you seen Argus?” Kit said cheerfully, “I heard that the dwarf king was trying to contact some champions about…” she scrunched her nose in thought, “Voice of Azeroth or something…”  
  
She missed both Leona and Varotin staring at her and happily took a bite out of an apple,“All sorts of things are going on, but no one’s telling me anything…  _so not fair_.”

Mira stood, walking over to grab Kit by the ear, “Come along Young Mistress, your father will tell you what you need to know and when. But I need your help now,” she stopped to give Varotin a glare, “ _No_. You leave this island in the near future and  _I will be cross_.”

She glanced at Leona and started to say something, then sighed, ”…don’t hurry to…“ she shook her head and smiled, "Nevermind, enjoy yourself for a little bit… get some rest.”

"Alright Mama,” she waited before Mira left before looking towards Varotin, “Papa, I told you Mama would be mad about that…” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I… there’s a  _lot_  I have to do isn’t there?”

“Not yet," he smiled,"Though wandering around a whole ‘nother planet sounds like a lot of fun…”

“Mama’s going to be mad at you again," she giggled, "But that does seem like it’d be a good adventure.”


	20. Three Letters to Three Friends

**Three Letters to Three Friends**

The first letter wasn’t exactly delivered, Leona just left it on her window-seat under a geode she had picked up, but hadn’t cracked open, while she was still in the cave and waiting on the last door to open.  
  
 _“Umbrella,_  
  
I’ll be back by tonight, Papa and I are making a quick trip to Sholazar Basin for… well, we told Mama it was for training, but it’s because of what Kit said about King Magni calling for heroes to listen to the voice of Azeroth.  
  
I mean, Papa and I aren’t heroes, but we both made this big promise to protect her, so it’s important. I…I’m also pretty sure Mama’s not fooled for a moment, we would have left yesterday, but Papa and I had to sort of beg.  
  
If I go to Argus, will you come with me? It’d be with Papa… and probably Mama at this rate. So technically it’d be a family vacation, so you can find out what happens during those.  
  
I’ve got a whole lot to tell you, and I really missed you. And you better not have died while I was gone!  
  
Beach Ball.”

The second letter with the package she placed into the mailbox just before running to catch up with her father as Mira reluctantly handed over a portal stone, giving Varotin a glare the entire time as he sheepishly grinned.

_“Haidee,_

_Sorry I haven’t written in a long time, I’ve been really busy. I made sure to include a lot of food in the bag in this package for you to eat, I’ve been working at making cupcakes again, and then there’s some bread loaves and cheese, and a lot of different fruit. And that little necklace is something I made for you, I hope you like cats… the charm looks like Asca a bit, doesn’t it?_  
  
I’ve been off doing these family Trials to prove I can keep this really important promise. Papa and I are about to go on a trip now because of that promise too.   
  
I’ve got a few friends that I want you to meet… not just Talah. Neri too, and she’s a dressmaker, so maybe she can make some pretty things for your doll (she’s also training to be a farstrider, and please don’t make fun of her accent. I like it.).  
  
I’ll come around to check on you soon, but you can write me, I’m staying at Atlas now.  
  
Leona”  
  
The third letter, she mailed off as they landed at the lakeside camp in the Basin.

_Neri,_  
  
I’m home… well camping with Papa, but mostly home. And I have something important that I need to tell you. I’ll be in Eversong tonight on the way back to Atlas, so meet me near the Retreat around sunset.  
  
Ona.

The last one sent, she ran to catch up to Papa. She’d try and talk with all of them as soon as possible.  
  
But first, she had an Oath to fulfill… or at least start fulfilling.


	21. Reunion and Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final thing before the Trials can truly be over...

**Reunion and Secret**

“It’s been forEVA’!” Neri yelled as she hugged Leona, despite the heavy armor, “Are they done now?”  
  
The red head nodded, “I’m home now,” she said quietly, “Papa and I just did something, but we’re heading back to Atlas now, but I promised…” she pushed the taller girl back and took a breath, “No one’s around right?”  
  
“Nah, the rest of t'Scouts are with t'Warden and those two pretty Dark Rangers,” Neri smiled, “We’re goin’ t'go on a trainin’ thing later. So whatzit?”  
  
Leona placed a device in her hand, “This is for Crimson Wings, if something weird happens, or if you need help, just call… ask for Theravir or Velerodra or Judessa… if you’re lucky, you’ll get the General. Report anything off to them,” Neri took it and peered at it for a bit before placing it on her ear, and Leona swallowed, “Um…”  
  
“Gor! Jus’ spit it out already!” Neri placed her hands on her hips, “You can trus’ me ‘Ona!”  
  
“I’m a dragon.”

The taller girl blinked as Leona looked around and closed her eyes tightly, changing for just long enough to show her friend what she was, and then quickly reverting back to her elf form.

“I… that’s my secret.”

There was an unusual silence around them. Neri was just staring with wide eyes at Leona, until Gwydion flew down and landed on her shoulder.

Leona opened one eye to look at the other girl, who was still not saying anything, “er… Neri…”

“GOR! D'YA REALIZE HOW ADORABLE YA LOOK?!?”

The red head fell back, that was… not what she expected at all, and Neri squealed,

“I…I’M GONNA DESIGN YA SOMETHIN’ PRETTY T'WEAR!" she blinked, "Gor… wai’ a sec…" she pointed at Leona,"THOSE WERE BLA…”

“SHHHH!" Leona covered her mouth, wildly looking around, "Yes, they were, but I’m not evil!”

“COURSE YA’RE NOT EVIL," Neri giggled at the glare, "But tha’ means t'earthquakes 'round…”

“That’s one reason I left! Well…" she blushed, "There were a few others, but I barely got control of them, and I’m working on it!" she crossed her arms, "And how come you’re taking this so well?”

Neri giggled,“Cause we’re BEST FRIEN’S," she said, placing her hands behind her back, "An’ it’s cute!” she tapped her chin, “Y'not like Deathwing. Tha’s just not possible. So there’s no reason t'be 'fraid. Even Merry won’t run from you," she smiled, "An’ it’s good knowin’ we gotta dragon on our side. Even if ya ARE smaller than all git.”

“I’m not _that_ small.”

“Still pretty small.”

Leona smiled, hugging Neri,“Be careful around those Dark Rangers… it’s weird that they’re hanging around you guys.”

“I’ll be calling if an’thin’ happens, gor! Thin’ I never had t'take care of myself,” Neri hugged her back, “I meant t'have a party for ya, but we’re all busy…”

“We’ll hang out soon. I better go catch up with Papa.”

“Yea, t'squad’s movin’ out…” **  
**  
The two girls ran off in different directions after one more large hug.


End file.
